Feelings
by Chaos0110
Summary: This story goes inside Hexadecimal's mind. *UPDATED* I re-done Part 2 and I'm working on Part 3 and the Part 4 segment.
1. Part 1

Feelings  
  
by  
  
Chaos0110  
  
This is based upon how everyone looks down on Hexadecimal in Season 2  
  
'How dare they judge me! Dot thinking of me as evil, and the little sprite with his "Hexadismal"! Oh how my blood boils.'   
  
She turned to her reflection. She didn't look that mean, did she? Now that she though of it, besides her hands, mask, and baldness, she could almost pass as a grown sprite. She smiled to herself. She then concentrated on her looking glass. The blue sprite she held most dear to her, flickered across the screen. Her face took on a pout as she talked to herself.  
  
"Oh Bobbb", the letter b lingering on her lips,"How I wish you were here, so I could hold you, and show you my true feelings. How I wish. . . . How I wish I could wrap my arms around you and ERASE YOU!" she shrieked with a sharp-toothed mask, then cackled.   
  
It wasn't that long ago that he had almost gotten her deleted, HER. Of course. She very seldom bothered the Mainframers unlike her brother, she did very little to them. But when she did, she got hurt far worse than Megabyte ever had.   
  
She hated the guardian, for ruining all her plans, always hurting her as if she had no feelings atall, for trying to delete her, and almost shattering her only face, the thing she held close, her mask. She felt like wringing his neck. Her eyes flickered red and she shook her fists. 'How dare he!!'  
  
But then she wanted to hold him. Yes, she had a very complicating mind. She thanked him in a way, for separating her from her brother and whatever that black creature from her mirror was. She thought in her mind, and noticed that each of her masks had a different opinion of the guardian.  
  
Some would give anything to destroy him, some thanked him, some didn't care, and others would, at times, think of seducing him. But of course she would never do something that nutty. What a wretched thought. She would never do that to him, unless he agreed, and that probably would never happen. There was a better chance of her actually being able to move her lips or blink.  
  
She admired the guardian. Yes, he was a very understanding sprite, unlike others. She had seen the Net through her mirror, knew how sprites sometimes, would give no mercy against viruses, how some hunted viruses for sport. She had seen some that were deleted that were just like her. Yes, the guardian was definitely something to think about.   
  
A huge explosion from outside her lair distracted her from her thoughts for a moment. She wondered what could make Mainframe shake like that, besides her of course, as she commanded her mirror to show Mainframe. A gigantic bubble with chaotic viral patterns spiraling across it was above the city.   
  
It seemed as if it was about to explode and attack the city, well, she would defend herself it need came to be. A few nanos later a VidWindow popped up in front of her. It suprised her at first since she didn't get many calls. Megabyte was on the screen.   
  
"Hello, dear sister", he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Her mask showed an unsure expression as he explained the situation. Then she smirked as she would soon see the guardian, even if it was for the last time. 


	2. Part 2

Feelings: Part 2  
  
by  
  
Chaos0110  
  
This is the sequel to Feelings, which goes through Hexadecimal's mind, close to the end of Season 2. This represents Web World Wars. So if you haven't seen the episode you might not understand som of the dialogue in her mind.   
  
*I redone this one because it didn't seem understandable without the other people's dialogue.*  
  
She looks up to see the guardian come in on his Zipboard. She knew he'd be here because of that old sprite, Phong, with his grudge against viruses. 'He'll ruin our plan to destroy the system if he doesn't let us have that hardware. Well, her plan to destroy the system, Megabyte's to rule it'.  
  
Bob commanded the sprite to download the hardware and closed the VidWindow. 'Ooh, Bob had a manly side', one of her masks thought into her mind. She giggled playfully to herself.  
  
Bob, "How's the power source?" he asked.   
  
'Oh, how nice, he wants to know how I've been. Why doesn't he ask next time he almost gets me deleted', she raged insanely to herself.  
  
Megabyte, "Oh, she's the same as always", he replied.   
  
'The same as always!? How does he know what I'm like!?'  
  
Bob,"Oh. Well, uh, make sure she stays online, Megabyte. After all, she's your sister. You look after your end of the bargain, and we'll do our part. I got things to do", he said before leaving.  
  
'Why would Meabyte have to look after me, I can perfectly well take care of myself. Besides, if anyone messed with me I'd just erase them', she cackled to herself.  
  
"I trust you were listening", Megabyte called out to her.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" she replied angrily. "I love the way you and Bob work together, it'll be a shame to split up such a winning team", she added in a sweet voice, smiling. Well, her mask was.  
  
"Hexadecimal! You know the plan", he said in an aggravating voice.   
  
Of course she did, she was just toying with him a bit.  
  
"Which one? There seem to be several", she complained back. She looked to the hardware that she would be using to cause much chaos in Mainframe to see that it was finished.  
  
"Oooh, it's finished!" she said gleefully, floating up to it.   
  
"What a lovely toy", she said, looking around and seeing that there were no seats. She looked down at her brother, "Where do I sit?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I forget why I'm hanging around these lower-level sprites, oh now I remember'. She looked across from her to Mouse, who was leaning over something with lots of buttons.   
  
'I wish she would hurry up, so I can start firing and get Bob out of my life for good. He would deserve this. Where is the guardian anyway?'  
  
She heard Mouse and Megabyte talking across from her. Something about erasing Mainframe's location. She saw a group of creepy looking creatures come out of the bubble in the sky. She wondered what they were, they looked peaceful.  
  
Then she heard a gunshot from somewhere close by her and then Bob appeared. He must have been there all along. He said something about the creatures that came out of the bubble and then CPU's chased the creatures and shot them down. They looked like they were trying to head back to the bubble they came out of.  
  
She watched as two of the creatures hit each other and then flew up into the portal, Bob called it. The portal rippled and more creatures flew out, except that they looked different from the first ones. They were now fighting back.   
  
The creatures surrounded the hardware the group were on. 'Nasty little creatures, go away!'  
  
She looked at the Tor to see that the ABC's were gradually flying into the air and supporting the CPU's. That was a suprise.  
  
She listend as Megabyte and Mouse yelled at each other and then heard Mouse call her a witch.  
  
'I guess I do seem like a witch, I have more powers than she does. But she shouldn't have the right to insult me. I'll get rid of her later'.  
  
"I heard that! What a sweet thing to say", she said in reply. She began loading her energy into the monstrosity of a machine.  
  
She shouted out to them that she had finished loading the hardware with energy. She saw Megabyte's signal that he was going for Bob as he extended his claws behind his back. She watches as Megabyte throws him into a capsule. As he is about to be launched, she sees that Mouse was interfering with their plan. It was time to get rid of her, the annoyance.  
  
She appears behind Mouse and knocks her sword away. Mouse shouts out in suprise as she is knocked off with her next hit. Megabyte mashes the button. She watches as Bob is shot up into the portal.  
  
'Goodbye, my love', she says to herself gleefully.  
  
She shields her eyes as a bright light shines from the portal. She uncovers them to see that the portal was gone. She smiled to herself, and looked over at Dot.  
  
'Haha! You have know guardian to save you now sprite!' she says to herself with a sharp-toothed smile. Before she can reach the sprite, Mouse jumps in front of her and blasts her eyes.  
  
'Aaaaahh! My eyes!!' she screams to herself as Dot and Mouse leave the hardware platform.  
  
She lands on her knees and cries out, "They're escaping!". She wanted to delete them both. She listens as Megabyte commands his troops to destroy the CPU's and the creatures that came out of the portal.  
  
She looked to the hardware and smiled. 'They'll pay for attacking me! Hahahaha!'  
  
"Ooh my turn! I'm going to recharge this thing", she says to no one in particular.  
  
She begins recharging the hardware and thinks of an idea. "Let's turn it around and point it at the Principle Office!" she cackles wildly as she aims the hardware at the Principle Office's center.  
  
She joins Megabyte in front of a VidWindow to greet Phong, and the rest of Mainframe's defenders, in the Principle Office.  
  
As the VidWindow opens she sees all the sprites that she has come to hate. "Thank you all, for your valiant efforts in fighting the Web. Unfortunately. . . ." she waits as Megabyte finishes her sentence.  
  
"It was all for nothing!" he said, finishing her sentence. They watch as the Mainframers gasp.  
  
"As we speak your CPUs are being shot out of the sky. Phong, drop all defenses on the Principle Office, and welcome to Megaframe", he says matter-of-factly.  
  
"I love it when he talks like that", she announced, agreeing that they had won.   
  
"We will fight you to the last, Megabyte!" Phong shouts at them, clenching his fist.  
  
"You have no defenses, you fools, your Guardian is lost! Nothing can stand in our way! The city is ours!" Megabyte replied.  
  
"Wrong! We do have a Guardian!" said a sprite she hadn't yet met. "Guardian, your keytool. Remember what Bob said", she said handing Bob's keytool to the young sprite, Enzo.  
  
'Hm, some guardian! If Bob can't defeat us, then he definitely can't', she said to herself.  
  
"I am Guardian Matrix, charged with defending this system" he said, speaking in to the keytool. He looks up at them. "Two Viruses take over my home? I don't think so!" he shouts at them.  
  
'We'll see about that!' she said to herself once again. 


	3. Part 3

Feelings:Part 3  
by  
Chaos0110  
Hey again, sorry for the long wait, I just can never keep focused! Here's Part 3 which represents the beginning of Season 3.  
  
She smiled evily as she let the machine consume her energy. Behind her Megabyte gave her the command to fire like she would really wait for his command, aha!  
  
She blasted her own energy at the principle office. Of course the shields blocked the blast, but they couldn't outlast her energy. She looked down at the principle office as she bagan to power up again. The shields were let down as Megabyte's pathetic troops were shot out of the sky. But the shields didn't raise again. She smiled wickedly.  
  
Behind her Megabyte ordered, ordered!, her to power down and than the city was theirs. But her brother just didn't get it. He didn't see that this was a chaos virus' dream to create such an explosion of chaos. Of course she would be gone too, but her kind would be remembered. It would be the most beautiful sight.  
  
As, the energy blast shot through the sky toward the principle office the shields miracuously rose up in place. How long was this going to take she was getting restless. Megabyte was furious. He did not want his domain to be taken from him when he was so close to victory. He leaped at her, the idiot. She turned around quickly, and, in a playful manner, shot him off the machine. Hopefully, he would fall to his death.  
  
She had reloaded the machine shooter for the final blast. Hmhm, soon the mainframers and her brother would know the true beauty of chaos, which ruled over her mind. She smiled in triumph and rose the machine to the right position in air. At the last second, she saw something purple coming down right in front of her.  
  
Energy beyond imgination flowed through her which was just too much. She could feel the energy tearing at her and just couldn't manage to rip her hands from the machine which had been loaded with her own energy. The power surged through her and was ripping her apart. The next thing she knew, her mask was being cracked as the energy was let loose.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke in front of her brother. She felt different. She could tell that her recent experience had cracked part of her mask. She looked down at herself and found that her usual atire was replaced with a leather corset with boots combined with high-heels. Even her skin was different, darker and more flesh-like.  
  
She looked up angrily wanting to know what creature had changed her so. She smiled sweetly at how some things new to her were very nice. She thanked her brother for getting her processing again and started to leave for her island. But then, there was an extremely painful energy coming from her neck. She clutched the collar-like machine and tried to break it free from her neck as she screamed in pain.  
  
Oh, this was low, even for Megabyte. He would pay, dearly.  
  
Well, theres the end of this part. Hope you like it. 


End file.
